Vongola Test Estremi
by B-Ookami
Summary: ¿Un programa lleno de aventuras y acción? ¡Pues nada, aquí se acaba tu búsqueda! Un programa presentado por la mismísima autora que pone a prueba a cada uno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! cada domingo. Hoy, le toca evaluarse a Gokudera por parte de Colonello. Créditos a sus respectivos autores.
1. ¡No te caigas!

**Vongola Test Estremi!**

**Primera prueba: ¡No te caigas!**

Presentadora: ¡Bienvenidos a los Vongola Test Estremi! Yo soy vuestra presentadora Sandra, y como esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, os contaré un poco de qué va esto… Los Vongola Test Estremi son, como indica su nombre, pruebas extremas que tienen que superar los invitados que traigamos en cada programa que se darán cada domingo. Además, yo no seré la que ponga las pruebas, sino que las pondrán… ¡nuestros queridos amigos de Italia, los Arcobaleno!

_Una plataforma emerge del suelo al plató, mostrando así a los 7 Arcobaleno._

Viper: Vaya, vaya… Ya me han vuelto a meter en líos… Sandra, dime que con esto se consigue dinero.

Sandra: E-Etto…

Colonello: Viper, ya te vale, no te cuesta nada hacer un programa de tres minutos sin tener que cobrar nada…

Viper: ¡No me llames Viper! ¡Yo soy Mammon!

Sandra: ¡No os peleéis, por favor! En fin… Cada programa, ellos 7 se reunirán al principio y se elegirá mediante un sorteo quién de ellos deberá plantear la prueba al invitado, quien presentaremos antes de que el elegido plantee su prueba. Dicha prueba podrá ser tanto mental (una especie de ronda de preguntas a las que el invitado está obligado a contestar), o física. Si el invitado supera con creces la prueba, el Arcobaleno deberá realizar lo que el invitado quiera en ese momento. En cambio, si no la aprueba, el invitado será quien plazca la petición del Arcobaleno elegido.

Skull: ¡N-No estoy de acuerdo con eso! ¡Me niego a hacer cosas ridículas sólo porque alguien inferior a mí me lo ordena!

Reborn: Skull, acabas de admitir que tu invitado te ganará y tendrás que hacer lo que él/ella te pida.

Skull: ¡M-Mentira! ¡Yo soy de los más fuertes!

Reborn: -_le da una patada a Skull_- Deja a Sandra terminar, eres muy ruidoso.

Sandra: Gracias, Reborn. Para finalizar, si el que ha perdido en la prueba (tanto el Arcobaleno como el invitado) se niega a hacer la petición del ganador, deberá someterse a una tortura ideada por mí –_risa maléfica_-. Y con todo explicado, ¡que pase el invitado!

_Las luces del plató iluminan a la entrada, de donde sale Gokudera bastante emocionado._

Sandra: ¿Nani? Se supone que hoy era el turno de Sawada… Igual, procederemos con Gokudera. ¡Muy buenas, Gokudera! ¿Estás listo para saber quién será el que te plantee el reto?

Gokudera: ¡Sí! ¡Como mano derecha del Décimo, no puedo perder!

Sandra: C-Claro… -_mira a los Arcobaleno y se acerca a ellos_- Bien, ¡pulsad el interruptor rojo del centro de la plataforma!

_Los Arcobaleno pulsan dicho interruptor, y una luz ilumina el chupete de cada uno hasta que se para en uno. _

Sandra: ¡Vaya, vaya! Hoy estrenan el programa Gokudera retado por… ¡Colonello!

Colonello: ¡Bien! ¿Listo, Gokudera?

Gokudera: ¡Adelante!

Colonello: De acuerdo. Mi prueba consiste en una física, en la que tienes que cruzar el río de Namimori sin usar tu Caja Arma ni tus explosivos, en menos de 5 minutos. No puedes ni cruzarlo nadando ni por un puente, es decir, tienes que cruzarlo sin mojarte.

Gokudera: ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber elegido algo tan fácil!

Colonello: Ya veremos.

Fon: Colonello, me parece que vas a tener que ir preparándote para lo que te va a pedir, porque he entrenado con él y sé que lo va a conseguir.

Colonello: Da igual, a lo mejor te sorprendes…

Sandra: ¡Yes! ¡Que empiece la prueba!

_El plató se mueve hasta el río Namimori, el cual Gokudera debe cruzar sin mojarse pero sin usar otro tipo de plataformas. Allí permanecen de pie Gokudera, Sandra y Colonello._

Sandra: Cronómetro preparado. ¿Listo, Gokudera?

Gokudera: ¡Cuando quieras!

Sandra: Preparados… Listos… ¡Ya!

_Gokudera comienza la prueba. Mira alrededor en busca de rocas por el río para poder saltarlas y así llegar a la otra orilla, pero no las encuentra. Entonces, se fija en el árbol que tiene al lado, y ve que está destrozado por un rayo de la tormenta que pasó ayer por la noche. Gokudera planeaba usar su madera para construir una balsa, pero le faltaba algo para poder unir las tablas irregulares del tronco. Comenzó a reunir madera, hasta tener la necesaria para cruzar el río sin mojarse. _

Sandra: ¡Quedan 3 minutos!

_Gokudera piensa con qué unir las tablas. Pero no encontraba nada. Ni siquiera tenía las vendas que él solía llevar. Decidió arriesgarse y colocó dos tablones grandes en el agua y, encima de cada uno, uno de sus pies. Cogió un palo largo que había encontrado antes para remar, y comenzó a dirigirse al otro lado. Pero las tablas eran inestables y se tambaleaban demasiado. Se aseguró como pudo y siguió con su travesía. _

Sandra: ¡Un minuto para que acabe la prueba!

_Intentó apresurarse, pues apenas había remado un quinto de lo que le quedaba, pero si iba muy deprisa, podía caerse y perder. Decidió ir un poco más deprisa, pero sin ir demasiado rápido._

Sandra: ¡30 segundos!

_Gokudera había llegado casi al final, solo le faltaba un poco más. Pero dudaba de que llegara a tiempo. Arriesgó todo y fue lo más rápido que pudo. Dos metros le separaban de la orilla._

Sandra: ¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5! ¡4! …

_Ya estaba allí, ahora sólo tenía que bajase de allí. Puso un pie en la orilla, luego el otro. Ya se encontraba de pie en la otra orilla, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Colonello sonrió y se lamentó por haber sido blando._

Sandra: … ¡1 y…0! ¡Fin de la prueba! ¡Gokudera es el ganador!

Gokudera: ¡Bien! ¡Décimo! ¡Lo he conseguido!

Sandra: ¡Qué tensión! ¡Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías, Gokudera!

Gokudera: Como mano derecha del Décimo, ¡debo superar todas las pruebas!

Sandra: C-Claro… Bueno, Colonello, has perdido la prueba.

Colonello: Lo sé, quizá no debí subestimarle.

Sandra: Es el Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola, ¡no puede ser menos!

Colonello: Sí, y mi amigo Fon, como siempre, llevaba razón. Ya me estoy preparando para la humillación.

Gokudera: Vamos a ver… -_piensa_- Debes ir a beber con Reborn esta noche.

Colonello: ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? No veo la humillación por ninguna parte…

Gokudera: La humillación viene ahora. Reborn, debes echarle algunas fotos cuando esté borracho y colgarlas en Twitter.

Colonello: ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Gokudera, eso es íntimo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Gokudera: Por subestimarme y por haber perdido.

Colonello: … Espero que pase pronto esto…

Sandra: V-Vaya, Colonello, menudo chasco, ¿no?

Colonello: Calla a ver si te voy a convertir en Arcobaleno también a ti.

Sandra: V-Vale… B-Bueno amigos, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos el siguiente domingo!


	2. Brainstorming

**Vongola Test Estremi!**

**Segunda prueba: Brainstorming**

_**Nota:**_** Bueno, si os habéis dado cuenta, en este fanfic he introducido un personaje inventado (OC). He de añadir que está inspirado en una amiga mía que me pidió que la metiera en el siguiente fanfic de Vongola Test que hiciera, así que aquí tienes, amiga mía Claudia ^^ Por favor, ¡disfrutad del fanfic y dejen reviews!**

Sandra: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estamos otra vez con la segunda edición del programa de cada domingo… Vongola Test Estremi!

Verde: El domingo pasado no hiciste el programa, así que no digas que es cada domingo.

Sandra: -_lo fulmina con la mirada_- No hice el programa por problemas personales…

Colonello: En realidad te olvi-

Sandra: -_le tapa la boca a Colonello_- ¡Problemas personales! En fin… Hoy, tenemos a DOS invitados.

Viper: Pero si sólo se podía uno por programa, ¿no?

Sandra: Exacto. Pero como el otro día se me olviEJÉM no pude hacer el programa, pues hoy haremos un dos por uno, ¿te parece?

Viper: Mientras no tenga que soltar ningún centavo, pues… Bien.

Sandra: ¡Perfecto! Entonces, procedamos a conocer a nuestros invitados de hoy, que son…

?: ¡Yo y Tsuna! –_aparece una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado de ojos oscuros arrastrando a Tsuna-_

Sandra: ¡Anda! Pero si tú eres…

?: ¡Yo soy Claudia, y vengo a participar en el concurso!

Sandra: Pero Claudia, tú no perteneces ni a la serie ni a los Vongola, he de decirte que no puedes realizar el concurso…

Claudia: Tú tampoco lo eres y estás presentando el programa.

Sandra: Una cosa es presentar y otra es concursar.

Reborn: ¿Por qué no hacemos una excepción hoy? Además, Tsuna necesitará ayuda de alguien que usa la lógica como Claudia.

Sandra: Cierto… Espera, ¿¡conoces a Claudia!?

Reborn: Bueno… Digamos que era una candidata a ser la Décimo capo de los Vongola…

Sandra: ¡Increíble! ¡A mí eso no me lo contaste, Claudia!

Claudia: Es que me acabo de enterar de que yo era una candidata… -_shock_-

Sandra: O-Oh, esto es un notición… ¡Dejando esto de lado! Vayamos a ver quién os planteará la prueba, chicos.

Tsuna: Quiero irme de aquí –_lloriquea_-

Claudia: Tú a callar.

Tsuna: Pero pero pero…

_Sandra se acerca a la mesa de los Arcobaleno, y estos pulsan el botón rojo del medio, y una luz comienza a iluminar sus chupetes en orden consecutivo, hasta que para en el chupete de uno de los bebés._

Sandra: ¡Wao! ¡Hoy es el turno de aceptar el reto de… Verde!

Claudia y Tsuna: -_shock_-

Verde: ¿Puedo proceder a formular mi propuesta, Sandra?

Sandra: ¿Tienes algo que aportarnos, Verde? Si es así, adelante.

Verde: Ya que hay dos concursantes… ¿Por qué no dos pruebas? Así hay más emoción y puedo evadirme un poco del tema y seguir con mis investigaciones…

Sandra: ¡Excelente idea, Verde! Entonces, ¿estáis de acuerdo en escoger otro juez?

Arcobaleno: No hay problema.

_Los bebés vuelven a pulsar el botón del medio, y la luz comienza a dar vueltas de nuevo, hasta que para en el chupete de otro Arcobaleno._

Sandra: ¡Bien! Verde cooperará en plantearles la prueba a Tsuna y a Claudia con… ¡Fon!

Fon: Os deseo suerte, Tsuna y Claudia.

Claudia: Gracias, Fon.

Sandra: Os dejamos unos segundos a ti y a Verde para que ideéis una prueba conjunta para ambos participantes.

_Fon y Verde comienzan a susurrar ideas de pruebas mientras Tsuna y Claudia charlaban sobre el tipo de castigo que podían ponerles a los dos Arcobaleno si ganaban la prueba. _

Sandra: ¡Tiempo! Es hora de proponer vuestra prueba, chicos.

Fon: Hemos ideado una prueba de inteligencia.

Sandra: ¡Vaya, vaya! Estamos en el terreno de Verde y Claudia, pero no de Fon y de Tsuna. ¡Esto está al rojo vivo!

Tsuna: ¡Ahh! ¡Estamos perdidos, Claudia! ¡Es Verde, VERDE quien pone las preguntas!

Claudia: ¡Cálmate! Soy buena en mates y en la mayoría de asignaturas en general, ¡tranquilízate!

Verde: ¿Podemos comenzar?

Sandra: ¡Por supuesto! Acompañadme los cuatro, por favor.

_Sandra los conduce por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación muy parecido al plató, pero con una pizarra digital enorme y un ordenador, además de unas sillas para los participantes y una mesa para los Arcobaleno._

Sandra: Verde, Fon, vosotros a la mesa. Tsuna, Claudia, vosotros a las sillas.

Claudia: ¡Vale~!

Verde: En esa pizarra aparecen las preguntas que pongamos en el ordenador, ¿cierto?

Sandra: Exacto. Verde, espera un momento que lo configuro.

_La presentadora comienza a cacharrear en el ordenador hasta configurar tanto éste como la pizarra digital._

Sandra: Listo.

Fon: Eres buena en informática, eh.

Sandra: G-Gracias… Bueno, volvamos al tema.

Verde: Sé cómo va esto, no es necesario que me lo expliques.

Sandra: ¿Puedo dar comienzo a la prueba, entonces?

Verde: Sí.

Sandra: Claudia, Tsuna, las preguntas aparecerán en la pizarra. Vosotros debéis contestar la respuesta correcta. Si no, se os dará la respuesta como mala. Cuando lleguéis a las 3 respuestas erróneas, perdéis.

Claudia: Entendido.

Sandra: Entonces, ¡que comience al prueba!

_Verde y Fon idean preguntas y las van poniendo en la pizarra. Claudia y Tsuna van ideando respuestas para estas._

Claudia: Veamos, son cinco preguntas en total. Todas de geografía. Tsuna, ¿qué tal vas con geografía? Este campo no lo domino bien –_risa nerviosa_-

Tsuna: Claudia, sólo me sé la respuesta de la uno, pero las demás no tengo ni repajolera idea –_lloriquea_-

Claudia: La uno… ''_¿Cuál es el monte más famoso de Japón?_'' Si no me equivoco, es el Fuji, ¿no?

Tsuna: Sí.

Claudia: Verde, la respuesta de la uno es el Monte Fuji.

Verde: Correcto.

Claudia: La dos… _''¿En qué punto cardinal de Italia se encuentra Roma?'' _Fácil. Si no me equivoco, creo que era al Sur.

Fon: No. Roma se encuentra al Oeste de Italia –_les muestra un plano de Italia, con Roma señalado_-

Sandra: De momento, lleváis una mal.

Tsuna: La tres te pregunta sobre el país más poblado del mundo. ¡Ese es Rusia!

Claudia: ¡No! Hace nada nos comentó el profesor de Ciencias Sociales que es China, seguido de India.

Verde: La respuesta es correcta.

Claudia: ¡Bien! Siguiente, la cuatro… Tsuna, ¿sabes cuál es la capital de Egipto? Creo que era Alejandría…

Tsuna: Sí, me parece que era Alejandría…

Fon: Incorrecto. La capital de Egipto es El Cairo.

Sandra: Dos mal y dos bien. Esta es la definitiva. ¿Serán Tsuna y Claudia los vencedores? ¿O serán Fon y Verde los que obtendrán la victoria?

Tsuna: La quinta pregunta… ¿Cuál es el río más largo de Europa, Claudia?

Claudia: Creo que era el Volga… Sí, es el Volga, estoy segura.

Verde: …

Fon: … La respuesta es correcta.

Claudia: -_se levanta de la silla saltando de la alegría y arrastrando a Tsuna por la sala_- ¡Hemos ganado, Tsuna! ¡No tenemos que hacer el ridículo!

Tsuna: Lo sé, pero… ¡Déjame en el suelo, por favor!

Claudia: -_se tranquiliza_- Ejém.

Sandra: ¡Enhorabuena, Claudia y Tsuna! Es hora de decidir el castigo de aquellos dos.

Claudia: Lo tenemos pensado desde que empezamos el concurso.

Sandra: Adelante, ¡no nos dejéis en ascuas!

Tsuna: El castigo es…

Claudia: … ¡ambos deben besar a una chica en los labios, da igual cual sea!

Sandra: ¡Ahí va! ¿No os habéis pasado?

Tsuna: Bueno, podemos copiar el castigo de Gokudera con Colonello…

Fon: No, gracias, así está bien… -_comienza a pasearse por el plató en busca de alguna chica que le parezca adecuada- _Si me lo permite, señorita… -_besa a una chica, tal y como le pidieron-_

Viper: -_le entra un escalofrío_- ¿¡POR QUÉ ME BESAS A MÍ!?

Fon: Bueno, eres una chica, ¿no? Verde, tu turno.

Verde: -_suspira_- Pues… Claudia, dijiste del plató, ¿cierto?

Claudia: Exacto.

Verde: De acuerdo –_salta hasta Claudia, y la besa-_

Claudia: -_sonrojada_- ¡E-Eh!

Verde: Te recuerdo que no especificaste qué chica. Y si no me equivoco, estás en el plató.

Claudia: …

Fon: Bueno, ya está. Fue corto, lo cual me alegra.

Sandra: ¡Qué parejas más interesantes! ¿Verdad, Claudia? –_cejas cejas_-

Claudia: Vete un poquito a la mierda, Sandra.

Sandra: Eh, que soy la presentadora.

Claudia: ¡Da igual!

Skull: ¡Jo, me aburro! ¡Quiero que me toque ya plantear algo!

Reborn: ¿Tanta prisa tienes para hacer el ridículo?

Skull: ¡O-Oye! ¡Y-Yo no soy patético!

Reborn: Calla y deja a Sandra terminar.

Sandra: En fin… Bueno, y ya se termina el Vongola Test Estremi! por hoy. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!

Colonello: Si no te olvidas otra vez, claro.

Sandra: A callar.


End file.
